Walking Galaxy
by Dvrling
Summary: They say that when you fall in love with someone, all their physical attributes were deemed irrelevant anymore. Because love is an essence. An existent without any solid being. / A random one-shot / Hannily


{ This is my first time writing a one-shot of Hannily, so please be nice (◠△◠✿). This is just a random one-shot of how Hanna is completely and undeniably in love with Emily but Emily was struggling with her own demons as well so it had come to this. Read on and leave me reviews!}

They say that when you fall in love with someone, all their physical attributes were deemed irrelevant anymore. Because love is an essence. An existent without any solid being. You cannot touch love. You can only feel it. You begin to dwell in their energy, recognise the scent of their skin. You see only the essence of the person, not the shell. That's why you can't fall in love with beauty. You can lust after it, be infatuated by it, want to own it. You can love it with your eyes and your body but not your heart. That's why Hanna Marin, the girl with the unmistakable blonde tresses and different shades of blue in her orbs, was sobbing quietly in the spot that she used to sneak in the middle of the night to meet up with her ray of sunshine.

A hand clamped to her mouth, tears continued to cascade down her rosy cheeks, causing the moonlight to illuminate the tear stained cheeks as she took a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. She didn't know how to deal with the inevitable heartache she was about to feel. When Caleb left her, she was genuinely upset but she picked herself up and snatched back whatever pride she felt Caleb had taken from her and held her head high afterwards. But this time round it was, different. In almost every aspect it was different. The person responsible for her tears was, every thunderstorms and every cup of tea in the galaxy if it was even close. Her knees shook under her weight and suddenly every fibre of her being felt weak, dead almost. Hanna Marin's walking galaxy had always made her feel weak at the knees but this time it was a different kind of weak. The kind where it'd leave you weak and you wouldn't be able to revive your nerves back. And whenever she thought she was finally done with it, it felt like there was yet another warm, yet rough hand around her heart and it was squeezing it softly, abruptly bringing her back to reality once again. Hanna's walking galaxy, Emily Fields, was the beacon of everything she ever hoped for.

Anger swelled in her chest as she vividly recalled how Emily told her that she _destroyed everything she touched_ and that she had probably broke Hanna too. Never had Hanna felt so angry with Emily before. It wasn't the break up that Hanna was angry about. It wasn't about Emily giving up on them before Hanna had the chance to fully embrace the whole idea of her and Emily. _Hanna and Emily._ No, she was angry because Emily thought she wasn't good enough. And that she will break Hanna in the process. Just thinking about it caused the silvery blonde-hair girl to grit her teeth all the while with pearl-shaped tears rolling down her cheeks from wide luminous eyes. How can Emily be so blind to her own beauty? In Hanna's eyes, almost everything Emily touched turns mystical. She remembered how she was yelling at Emily, trying her hardest to convince the love of her life that she was worth it and that the taller girl was her galaxy, and that everything she touched only quivered under her touch because they couldn't contain her essence. Hanna fought for the love of her life that night. And after repeating again and again how she would choose Emily over and over again, her voice finally cracked and she sobbed quietly.

_And that's why, when you really connect with a person's inner self, any physical imperfections disappear, become irrelevant._

"I love you," Emily Fields, Hanna Marin's walking galaxy said softly. So softly it was almost inaudible. But Hanna's ears perked at that raspy voice and her heart lurched as soon as her brain registered what her love was saying. She knew- both of them knew that they were in love with each other, but they weren't ready to say it out loud yet. Hanna thought she had more time and that she would be able to find the perfect timing to finally say those three sacred, sinful words out loud to her ray of sunshine. So when Emily Fields confessed her love to Hanna, she almost let out a hysterical laughter. Never did she imagine her girlfriend to be confessing that to her after they broke up. Hell she didn't dare imagine the day they would break up. ".. You should know that, even though I don't love myself." The brunette whispered afterwards, her eyes avoiding the cerulean ones that was fixated on her. At that moment, all Hanna could feel were the tears that were getting ready to pour down her face again, like a volcano about to erupt. The shaking figure tried to hold it back but before she knew it, before she even had the chance to turn around so that Emily wouldn't be able to see her pathetic breakdown, that the volcano had already erupted and that tears had already started pouring down her face like the rain in a storm. It finally came and there was no going back.

She expected herself to feel like she was on cloud nine, like she was able to fly, to overcome anything that comes her way because the love of her life, loved her too. But it was then that Hanna Marin realised that she had let Emily Fields etched into her bones, into her bloodstream and threaded the essence she radiated into her heart strings way before her beautiful girl confessed to her. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Hanna made her way towards a nearby tree and slumped against it, her watery coral gems flickered upwards towards the sky. "_Deep breaths Hanna, deep breaths." _She chanted it as if it was a mantra that would promise her all the happiness and love in the world that she knew only one person could give it to her. But her voice cracked once again as her eyes roamed over the dark sapphire sky. The darkness that surrounded her, it was akin to Emily's personality; dark and quiet. Even the usual night sky seems mystified that night like as if Emily had touched the sky itself with her delicate slender fingers and whispered secrets only they would know. It was like her voice was caught in the sky and her undeniably precious laugh intertwined with the stars. Almost everything that Hanna sees, hears or tastes reminded her of her beacon.

Emily said she had a "self-destructive behaviour" and with that Hanna found her intriguing. She thought that it Emily's search for something better in this life and she believed that they could find it together. Hanna didn't exactly had a perfect life either but with Emily Fields, she felt like everything was right in her world. Her walking galaxy's likes, fears, "brokenness", "issues", complexity, body, personality, spirit, her soul was carefully embedded in Hanna Marin's veins. There wasn't much on earth that she could think of that would be "okay" than having the privilege of being with Emily, the only person that made Hanna Marin want to come alongside that said person and grow as people together.

In a way, Hanna knew the end was inevitable. She knew how she was. She was, a lot of things. A hurricane, metaphorically. A walking disaster, she would smirk. But when she loved someone, boy do she love. She loved fiercely. She loved Emily fiercely. She completely disregarded her own feelings, her own demons just so she could focus all of her being towards Emily. She realised that she had never felt this way, not with Caleb and all the other boys. It was different this time around. It was love, she knew it and she embraced it. _Love._ A year ago, the obnoxious girl would laugh at the possibility that she would ever allow herself to fall in love with anyone. And a year later, she was crying her heart out at 4 am in the morning.


End file.
